In the related art, it is known that when components are mounted by a mounting machine on a board using a head, amounting order of the components using the head is optimized. For example, PTL 1 discloses obtaining the optimized mounting order such that a sum of movement distance of the head is minimal during component mounting, and performing mounting of the components by the mounting machine according to a production program in which the mounting order is written.